


Beer and Maple Syrup

by JustAnotherSky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay, Hetalia, M/M, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSky/pseuds/JustAnotherSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep deprived, Matthew Williams is home and tired, obviously. When his close friend, Gilbert, bursts into the house demanding that they do something awesome, just how much will Mattie take of his friend's late night shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer and Maple Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Co written with a friend, started out as a RP with her as Mattie and obviously me as the awesome Gilbert.

Matthew was struggling to stay awake, head bobbing and eyes fluttering shut. He had gotten almost no sleep the night prior. Kuma was running around the house, refusing to sleep until about 4:00 am, leaving Matthew with only about an hour of sleep to function on, and we could see how well that was going.  
“It is is I, zhe awesome Gilbert!” Gilbert burst in the house, looking down at his sleepy-looking friend/crush, “What’s wrong, Birdie?”  
“Hmm? What?” He murmured, snapping his head up and opening his eyes,  
“I asked what is wrong? You don’t look so awesome. Are you okay?” Gilbert felt frantic, looking at his friend who literally looked like death. But still so adorable.  
“Yeah, yeah, ‘m fine..” He replied, taking off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes.  
“I know how to fix this!” He ran to the kitchen and grasped a bottle of maple syrup by it’s neck before running over to the fridge and doing the same with as many beers as he could. “This will make you so much better! Kesesesese!” Without warning, Gibert began pouring both substances into a mug, laughing like a madman.  
“What are you doing, Gil?” He asked, walking after him, glasses still on the chair.  
“I swear I’m going to make you feel awesome again! Nothing is more awesome than the two most awesome things in the world! Beer and Maple Syrup! Kesesesesese!”  
“That doesn't sound like a great idea…” He muttered, chuckling a bit and running a slender hand through his golden hair.  
Gil ignored Mattie and started rambling again, “And you should totally make your awesome pancakes! Ya! Totally do it! If Feli were here, he’d make pasta and then West would be blushing like a schoolgirl! Ha! Can you imagine my little brother and his little crush. How fun. Come on, Birdie, make your awesome pancakes! They go awesomely with beer and maple syrup. Maybe I’m make wursts too, who knows?” As he rambled, he pulled things out of the fridge.  
“Gil! What are you doing?” Matt yelled, trying to get his attention. He leaned up on the doorframe, voice tired and weary.  
“Awwww, you’re so adorable when you try to get angry. *pause* What’s the matter? Have you slept at all?”  
“No, not really…” He mumbled, looking down and yawning.  
“Really?? Oh mein gott! Then let’s go to sleep!” Gib abandoned everything and picked Matt up, slinging him over his shoulder.  
The blonde laughed as he was picked up by the albino man, to tired to protest. “Fine, we’ll go sleep.” He relented.  
“Now that you mention it, I am pretty tired as well. To the bedroom!” With a flash, Gil started running towards Matt’s master bedroom, kicking the door open and gently throwing him on the bed. “The awesome me has done it again!”  
“Yeah, you have…” He replied, laughing as he stood up to go change into a tank top and sweatpants.  
“Where are you going? Come back! I’m cold and you need to be my awesome teddy bear!” Gil opened and closed his fingers, pouting like a child.  
“I’m just changing, you'll be fine!” He called as he took off his hoodie and shirt, grabbing a top from his closet. He pulled off his jeans and slipped into his sweatpants, hanging loosely on his thin frame. He stood there for a moment before changing into the top too and sitting on the bed.  
“Maybe I should change too!” He stood up and began stripping down to his boxers. After he was comfortable, Gil jumped onto the bed, throwing his arms behind his head and crossing his legs in front of him. “Now I’m really cold. Get back into the bed, Birdie!”  
He climbed under the covers, holding them open for Gil and smiling.  
“Yes! Mein gott, Birdie, you are awesome!” He dives under the covers, laughing awesomely and snuggling into Matt’s arms.  
Letting Gil snuggle up to him he felt his lids beginning to grow heavy, falling shut not long after. His breathing was slow and even and he sighed slightly, mumbling something incoherent about maple.  
“You know, Birdie. I think I…” Gilbert stopped himself before he could go on. Why ruin the friendship the two had developed? Thinking this, he bit his tongue.  
He smiled in his sleep, curling up closer to the albino man.  
Gil made up his mind that he would tell Mattie how he felt when he was conscious. But for now… “I love you Birdie.” He whispered before falling into a deep sleep. 

//NEXT DAY//

Matthew opened his eyes slowly, wanting to sleep more, but knowing that now he was up, he was up. His vision was blurry, remembering he left his glasses in the living room. He flipped over, seeing the Prussian soundly sleeping next to him, arm thrown over himself.  
Gilbert let out a loud groan and sighed. “Mattie~” He mumbled in his sleep, throwing his arm over the Canadian and pulling him closer to him.  
Matt blushed and smiled as Gilbert snuggled him, closing his eyes lightly. He pictured the man next to him as his eyes closed, which was not helping his raging crush. God, he was amazing, he thought as he snuggled into his chest.  
“Birdie, make some pancakes.” The albino murmured, suddenly waking up. His pale cheeks were suddenly flushed with embarrassment.  
“Hmm?” he asked, looking up at him and blinking, violet eyes wide. “What were you saying?” he said, smiling a bit.  
“Er, can you make some pancakes… please?” The blush was still there, but the embarrassment was slowly fading. Gilbert couldn’t let his awesome secret get out. Totally unawesome. No, he had to tell his birdie when the time was right.  
“Oh, yeah, sure.” he said, climbing out of bed and shivered, making a sleepy attempt to throw on his hoodie before walking out into the kitchen. On his way to the kitchen, he saw that there was a big mess of stuff from the night before, leaving Matt to put away some of the things the Prussian had pulled out the night before.  
Gil followed like a puppy, ignoring the fact that he was still half naked. “So did you get sleep? Do you feel awesome again? ‘Cause you look awesome, Birdie.”  
“Yeah, I got to sleep..” he replied, pulling out the flour and milk and blushing slightly. “Gil, do you think you could make Kuma breakfast? There’s tuna in the cabinet over there, and just put some ketchup on it. Don’t ask, he just likes it…” he asked, combining the ingredients into a bowl.  
“Ketchup on tuna? You’re bear is a psycho. But if I must.” Gil suddenly smirked at the blonde, walking over to him with a seriously devilish grin on his face.  
He put the eggs, milk, and butter into the bowl, looking over and seeing Gil walking over. “What’s up?” he asked, looking at him with a quizzical look on his face.  
“Oh, it’s nothing. You just have some dried drool on your cheek and,” He smiled at the mop of messy blond hair that covered Matt’s head and face. Without asking permission, Gil ran his hand through the beautiful locks, making them somewhat presentable (even though the bedhead look was totally sexy). Accidentally he brushed the curl, making Gil jump back blushing. “Oh gott,  
Mattie, I-I’m sorry! Er, I’m just going to uh make Kuma’s food.” With that, he set to work on preparing the disgusting concoction that the polar bear somehow ate, blushing like mad.  
He let out a sensual sound as his curl was brushed before realizing what he did, clapping his hands over his mouth, face going red. “I-I… Oh my god!” he yelled, eyes wide. “I-I didn’t mean it that way!” he defended.  
Gil suddenly got a great idea as he sat down the bowl of ketchup covered disgustingness on the ground for Kuma. His idea was so awesomely amazing, he just had to put it into action. “Oh, so that’s what that thing does. Interesting.” Of course Gil knew what the curl was. West had pulled Feli’s millions of times “accidentally” and so had Toni to the little angry Italian. Each time, the reaction was the same. Gil began slowly walking over towards Matt with long elegant strides, his barely clothed hips moving slightly with every step.  
He covered his face in embarrassment, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry…” he muttered, looking up to see Gil walking over determinedly, hips swaying. “Wh-what are you doing?” The Canadian asked, pale face still pink and now worrying for his life.  
“Just stand still, Birdie.” Gil replied in a dark, seductive voice as he approached his friend. He then slowly wrapped his arm around Matt’s waist, somewhat jokingly, running his fingertip up towards Matt’s hair.  
“Gil, what are you doing?” he asked again, a nervous laugh escaping his lips as he wrapped his arms around him.  
“Shhhhhhhhh.” As soon as the sound escaped the albino’s mouth, he picked up his finger from Mattie’s cheek and began gently bouncing it on the outrageous curl, a smirk on his face. He tilted his head, wondering the outcome of his risky teasing.  
He whimpered sensually at the touch, letting out a breath as the albino bobbed his curl. He tried to step away, completely embarrassed at his reaction.  
“I’m just trying something. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” Gil let his hot breath hit Mattie’s ear as he held him closer. With his fingers, he continued to play with the little curl, something that peaked his interest immensely.  
Matt sighed, eyes fluttering slightly as the curl was played with. He was still blushing, hands reaching for Gil’s.  
“So what does this do anyway? Something good, I think? Kesese.” He laughed, continuing with his motions. All he wanted to do was hold the Canadian, and that’s exactly what he was doing at the moment. Gil wasn’t going to give that up and let him get away.  
“Th-this is embarrassing...¨ he mumbled, gasping slightly; he looked down, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath.  
“What is?” Gil snickered, abandoning the curl and pulling Matt closer to him. Both of his arms went around the blond’s waist, holding Matt only inches away from his lips.  
“The curl…” he answered, not meeting Gil’s eyes, still flustered and cheeks still red.  
Gil hovered closer to Mattie, trying to see if his Birdie would take charge. It’s obvious they both wanted what was going to eventually happen, so why not give the younger a chance? Gil would totally do it, just saying, but his awesomeness had to let others take charge for once. Or something. GIl’s mind was totally blank now, all he wanted to do was kiss the crap out of his Birdie.  
He looked into Gil’s red eyes, white hair falling perfectly on his face. “Sorry for this…” he muttered, before leaning forward and kissing him, shutting his eyes and wrapping his hands around his neck.  
YESSSSSSS! Gil mentally cried in his mind. Finally he was kissing his Birdie and it honestly felt like the best freaking thing in the planet. He pulled Mattie closer, making sure that the kiss was deepened essentially.  
Matthew sighed internally, embracing his close friend as they kissed. The warmth of his body alone was enough to make him want it to last forever. His hands moved around Gil’s waist, moving delicately up and down his spine.  
Gil sent an equally seductive attack back, pushing Matt against the counter, so much so that the younger was laying on it now, and running his fingers through the golden locks that plagued his dreams. Gil accidentally brushed the beautiful curl once again, with a smirk instantly hitting his face as he pressed into the kiss some more. Breaths tangling together, hands touching every available spot of skin that they could reach. This intoxicating kiss that left them both wanting so much more.  
Matt gasped slightly before smiling and pushing forward into the passionate kiss. Fingers intertwining with his as he lay on the counter, soft lips meeting in a powerful, passionate exchange. His heart was beating rapidly with excitement and ardor, breaths quick and hot.  
As things got heated, they ignored the tiny pitter patter of paws against wooden floors. “Hungry!” The two pulled apart, the flustered albino falling onto the ground in a pale blushing mess.  
“You damn polar bear…” Gil mumbled, standing up and walking over towards the fridge, grumbling something about needed a beer.  
“Kuma!” Matthew shouted as the small polar bear walked into the room, sitting upright on the counter, face bright red. “Wait, I thought Gil fed you,” looking at Kuma.  
“Nope, I never got it.” he said in his high pitched voice. Matthew hopped off the counter, looking for the bears food bowl. He found it in the corner of the room, halfway beneath a cabinet. He pulled it out and set it in front of the bear, pushing his hair out of his face, smiling slightly. 

Meanwhile, Gil was watching Mattie from the corner of his eye as he downed the beer. Did that really just happen? Did Birdie just kiss me back? So many thoughts were spinning through Gil’s mind about the passionate exchange between the two… friends? What were they now?? Mein Gott. Gil finished that beer and grabbed another one, finishing that one as well. He stopped, walking back over to Mattie, smiling at him lovingly.  
“Heh, sorry about that…” he muttered, a bit embarrassed. He rubbed his neck and looked down, before casting him a shy smile. Matthew pushed up the sleeves of his sweatshirt, pale thin arms exposed again.  
“KIDNAPPED!” Without warning, Gil grabbed Matthew around the waist and threw him over his shoulder, making his way to the living room where he threw him gently on the couch. The entire time, Matt giggled into Gil’s back, his face red as a maple leaf. “This is becoming a regular occurrence, isn’t it? Kesesesese.” Gil climbed onto his Birdie and slowly began kissing him again.  
Suddenly the door slammed open. “You have got to be kidding me…” Gil mumbled, falling to the ground as Matthew sat up and glaring at Alfred as he walked into the house. Matthew’s stupid brother carried a bag of Mickey D’s in his arms and a large drink.  
“Al!” he cried softly, bolting upright and glaring at his brother. “Don’t you knock anymore?” he said, standing up and closing the door after his brother. “What are you doing here, anyways?” Matt asked, blushing still.  
“Dude, I just came to visit. I didn’t expect to see you sucking faces with the old man.” Al shrugged, popping a burger in his mouth.  
“You take that back, you un-awesome bastard.” Gil mumbled, walking into the bedroom to finally get some clothes on.  
“Are you kidding me, bro? That was gross. I totally did not want to see you and the vampire get it on in your house, dude. Like seriously. What happened to the chick I hooked you up with?”  
“Well, it obviously didn’t work out.” he said, sitting down onto the couch. “I guess she wasn’t into the whole, quiet guy thing,” he said, sighing. “So, what’s up?” he asked, knowing his brother came here for something.  
“Whadya talkin’ about broseph? Can’t I just come visit my favorite brother? I mean, I would’ve hoped to without being blinded by that sparkly vampire boyfriend of yours.”  
“Oh come on, you’re exaggerating, I’ve seen you with much worse.” he teased, shoving his brother slightly. “Besides, you kinda came in unannounced…” he said, smirking a bit.  
“Dude, come on! That was one time! And I always do this! Whatever bro. I’m telling mom and dad. They’re not going to be happy about your choice of boyfriend, vampire or not.”  
Gil suddenly ran back into the room, crashing into the couch and pulling Matthew down onto his lap as he fell. “I. Am. Not. A. Vampire. You. Uncultured. Swine!!!” He turned towards Mattie, a disgusted look on his face, “Why is he still here? He’s rude and needs to go on a diet.”  
“Al, I swear to god… If you tell them…” he threatened, glaring at him before Gilbert bounded into the room. He laughed slightly at his comments, shrugging at his brother with a look that said Come on, you were asking for it walking in with McDonald's.  
“Whatever. But you better tell ‘em. ‘Cause you know how the oldies get when they’re left out of these things. Pops starts crying and Mom burns down the kitchen. Do it eventually bro. Anyway, dude, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, but I guess you’re busy, so I’ll go chill with someone cool. Later Mattie. Be good and use a condom.” Al smirked before grabbing his bag and running out of the room as fast as he could before the message sunk in.  
“I’m going to murder him…” He muttered, trying to stand up but being yanked back by Gil, falling back onto his lap again. He laughed, looking up at the pale man before him.  
“It does no good to kill your brother. Although I would probably kill him first.” Gil laughed, running his fingers along Matt’s arm. “So where were we?”  
Matthew giggled, leaning his head on Gilbert’s chest and looking up at him. “I don’t know, why don’t you start?” he said, smirking a bit.  
“Gladly. But first.” Gil looked at Mattie seriously, stroking the cheek of his lover. “Birdie, will you be my boyfriend?”  
“Bien sûr!” Matt replied gladly, pulling the Prussian man’s head to him by the back of his neck and kissing him softly. “I would gladly be your boyfriend.” He whispered.  
“Danke, Birdie.” He said, planting a kiss on the Canadian’s forehead. Gilbert leaned his head on top of Matthew’s.  
“I should probably finish those pancakes…” Matthew muttered, looking up him and smiling more than he had in a long time.

//THE END//


End file.
